endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Max
_Red_Max_ (Primary Account) _Red_Max_ was the owner of Endercraft from 2013 to 2017, after the former owner, Samurai629, handed it over to him. He was almost unanimously liked for his charisma and knowledge of the game. Unfortunately, it was discovered he was using alternate accounts to gaslight and scam his playerbase as a means to increase server profits and take advantage of some of the female players. Shortly therafter, his server was shut down by Mojang and he hasn't been seen since. Most that knew him now find him repulsive for his incredibly manipulative, greedy, and sexually predatory behavior. As such, few keep contact with Red. Alternate Accounts The alternate accounts listed below are in chronological order of server appearance. While there is definitive evidence for the listed accounts as belonging to _Red_Max_, it is suspected that there are quite a few more that went undiscovered. Thr33 The first known fake account of Red. He was likely created as a means for Red to secretly participate in the server as a "regular" player and encourage the other players to attempt the Server Quest. Thr33 was always "farther" in the server quest than any other players, which helped hide the fact that very little of the alleged quest existed at all. He also seemed to possess several powerful items, which further pushed players to seek out the riches he claimed to have. This account was generally well-liked, and was involved with Enderclan. He was said to own an invincible horse - Ducas - that The Disorder badly wanted. His character design was likely based around Red's usual persona. Varrdoom Varrdoom was an account used to be the primary server antagonist and the leader of The Disorder. This account was created for several reasons: 1.) Encourage more competitive gameplay among the community, and invest players in the resulting conflict. 2.) Drain player resources, prompting them to donate to the server to buy more, or buy perks to better hide their resources. However, it had very mixed results. Most players were interested in cooperative playstyles, and were only alienated from the server by a hostile "supervillain." Eventually the embarrassing Varrdoom persona was replaced by Luedae as Red's primary way of acquiring donations, while Wraithshade replaced it as Red's primary way of encouraging competitive play. History Varrdoom was responsible for the collapse of Enderclan, after he tricked its youngest member to let him tp to their primary base. From there, through holding players, bases, and items hostage, he managed to destroy several more until Enderclan ran out of hiding places. Their spirits crushed and homes destroyed, Enderclan disbanded, with many of its players vowing to never join a clan again. LueDae LueDae was one of the most extortionist accounts of _Red_Max_, playing the part of an "elite minecraft bounty hunter." Likely based off of the Star Wars character Boba Fett, and the player RavingBunnny3, Red used his LueDae account to threaten players into donating. Since Red was the server owner, he could simply teleport to the builds and homes of his players. He would then use the LueDae account to demand his players give him ranks or items that could only be bought via donations. If they refused, Red would have the LueDae account destroy the player's hard work, steal their items, or otherwise grief them. Husheye Husheye, also known as "Hush" for short was a mysterious persona of Red who appeared on Endercraft sometime in late 2016. His persona and playstyle were based on Red's idealized version of Pastor Glowstone. Red would use his Husheye account to create small adventures for other players, such as the Owl Shrines or the Owl Temple. This account's primary purpose seemed to be to provide miniquests for the playerbase to pursue, along with providing forshadowing for Red's plans.